


Hero and Villain Duet

by SoManyFAMdoms



Series: Songfics of Varying Shittiness [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFAMdoms/pseuds/SoManyFAMdoms
Summary: A Sanders Sides songfic to the song "Hero and Villain duet"
Series: Songfics of Varying Shittiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170329
Kudos: 6





	Hero and Villain Duet

“What are you doing, dear? Aren’t you tired?” Patton asked, hugging himself as he looked at Logan, who looked unamused at his appearance in the Dark Sides. Logan sighed. “What are you doing here? I don’t think that you were invited.” He held up a hand before Patton could speak, rolling his eyes. “Here you go again, pretending like you love me. When just under the surface, you’re convinced that you’re above me.” Patton looked hurt. “Dig deep, into the past, I’ve never been one for doing things half-assed. If I’m here to save you, I’ll be here forever. Take my hand, I can be your knight in shining armor!” Logan looked scandalized at Patton’s bright smile and outstretched hand, huffing a disbelieving laugh. “You think you’re a hero! And they’ll tell you you are! So stoic and handsome! And you’ve come so far!” He spun around, looking ready to sink out.

“You think you’re a villain.” Logan paused. “But I know you’re not! Under all that angst and anger Is a beating human heart-” Logan interrupted him. “Is a dying broken heart Hey, what about the lonely little  **boy** -” “I’m sorry!” “What about  **his** monsters who prevailed?” “I’m sorry!” Patton cried as Logan glowered at him. “You never came to save my world! What about me?” He bit out as Patton whimpered; “What about us?”

Patton took a deep breath, wiping his eyes. “I recognize that you’re upset, I know they did you wrong” “Oh you know nothing of me-!” “But trust me please believe me this won’t stop the hurt for long. We don’t need to end like this, look me in the eyes” “Here comes the hero complex,” Patton fidgeted with his cardigan. “You call yourself a villain but we know it’s a disguise.” “I know I’m the villain, but you’re the one who lies.” Logan overlapped, turning around and getting into Patton’s face, startling him into falling backwards, looking fearfully up at him.

“SO! You’re back at it again? Twisting and manipulating every word I’ve said?” “C’mon you know that’s not true I’m just trying to help you, let me help you!” Patton pleaded. “You are NOT MY HERO!” Logan screamed, voice cracking. He took a breath, collecting himself. "You don’t know how it felt. What else could you do with the cards that I’ve been dealt.” “You are not the villain,” Patton reached out, grasping for Logan’s hand. “You once held my hand...” Logan snapped his hand away. “Stand up. Get out.” He turned away, crossing his arms tightly as Patton stared at him, tears welling up in the Moral Side’s eyes. “Sometimes things don’t go as planned.” Logan sighed, sinking out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at two AM, sorry for typos


End file.
